The Unknown Assailants
by Orlaine24
Summary: Across the world people are dying from an unknown cause. The Doctor and Clara come to UNIT's assistance but something goes wrong. "He was completely still. The Doctor wasn't breathing and Clara's world crashed around her...her best friend was dead..."
1. Chapter 1

Clara opened her eyes and immediately regretted her decision. The dust and smoke were too much and she began coughing trying to clear her chest. She didn't remember what had happened but realised that it had not been good. She tried to call out but she couldn't. As she took a breath a pain raced down her side and she knew things were getting worse for her. She had to get out but she also had to find The Doctor. Yes! He had been here with her and then there had been an explosion.

"Doctor...Doc...Tor" she wheezed forcing the word from her mouth. The room was spinning once more and she felt the darkness fill her mind. She stumbled to the remains of the door, knowing she had to leave him, for now, to get to clean air.

Once outside, Clara could see the full extent of the damage the blast had caused. Walls had crumbled and the roof had collapsed. She was lucky to be standing, let alone alive. The air was refreshing but she needed medical attention, and soon. She raised her head and saw a figure running towards her. She managed to tell it was some sort of paramedic. He was talking to her but she couldn't hear him. There was a ringing in her ears and so all she could managed was a weak

"Help him...please find him..." Clara didn't care much about herself but without the Doctor the whole world was in trouble.

"It's alright Ms Oswald we'll get you to safety. You are gonna be just fine..." she heard the paramedic say, trying to reassure her. She shook her head in protest.

"Where's the Doctor? Why is no-one looking for him...they need to get in there. He'll need more attention than me..please help him..." Clara managed to shout through the pain that was coursing through her body.

"All you need to do is focus on you right now Ms Oswald..." his eyes flashed towards the explosion sight and she could tell from his expression something wasn't right. He dragged Clara around to an area unaffected by rubble and debris. An emergency medical station seemed to have been set up in record time, but then again U.N.I.T. always appeared to br one step ahead. Kate Lethbridge-Stewart came running in and Clara saw relief spread across her face.

"Oh Thank goodness you got out Clara...we really couldn't lose you...especially now!" Clara wondered what she meant by especially now, but didn't havethe strength to question the woman in front of her. She felt her body relax suddenly and looked around in alarm. The paramedic had injected her with a sedative of some description. Fighting against it was useless and she felt her eyes become heavy and they closed of their own accord. Although she was sleeping, she could still hear the voices of Kate and the paramedic, talking in a rushed and panicked manner. That wasn't good at all.

"No sign at all...maybe he got away..."

"The cameras would have picked him up...even during the blast. They were both inside when it was activated. He should have known what would happen...why did he let her in there? It doesn't make sense" came Kate's voice and Clara knew they could only be talking about the Time Lord. There was nothing she could do and she felt helpless. All she could do was wait for the sedative to wear off and then she would to get to work. She needed to find out what had happened before the world was destroyed by the unknown assailants.

After an hour Clara felt like she had been hit by a bus. The paramedic had turned out to be a doctor and he had bandaged her up and taken care of any major injury worries. She sat up in the bed and immediately asked about the Doctor.

"So where is he then? The Doctor...I'm surprised he hasn't popped in to give out to me for getting injured.." she said trying to sound like she hadn't overheard the converstation. She knew, however, that the Doctor wouldn't be coming to visit her any time soon, if at all.

"Ms Oswald, I'm afraid I have some bad news about your friend. The team have been searching since the explosion and still haven't found him. He appears to have been closer to the blast than you were. I think you should prepare yourself for the worst. I know you don't want to hear it but he may well have been killed in there." He was right about one thing. She didn't want to hear it. He couldn't be dead...not the Doctor. Even if he had been he should have regenerated and by walking around barking orders to catch the aliens.

She pulled herself of the bed and headed back to the bomb sight, very much against her doctor's orders. (Surely he should know that she was a control freak and would only do what she wanted to do.) Everything looked even worse now that he head was clear. She had no idea how many casualties their had been but there were several tents similar to hers around the sight. She marched up to Kate intending to demand several things from her but as she reached her, she saw the tears in her eyes. The events had taken their toll on her aswell. She knew herself and the Doctor had been friends as well as her father.

"Ah Clara...I...ah...well...should you be out of bed? We have everything under control here. We WILL find him, I promise" This last sentence was directed more to herself than Clara but she understood how she felt. Tears began falling down Clara's cheeks and her eyes began to sting.

Suddenly there was a shout from the rubble of the building, and a soldier waved his hands.

"Over here, come quicky...bring a stretcher!" he shouted and several others ran to help. Clara and Kate looked at each other and then began to run. They reached the centre of the building where the soldier stood. They pulled out a figure from underneath the concrete and placed him on the stretcher. They made their way clear of the cordon and lay it on the ground. Clara pushed past several on-lookers. His eyes were closed and his chest failed to rise. He was completely still. The Doctor wasn't breathing and Clara's world crashed around her...her best friend was dead...


	2. Chapter 2

Five hours previously the Doctor and Clara had materialised at U.N.I.T. headquarters after recieving an urgent call from Kate. She had sounded almost defeated and they both knew that it was going to be serious. They left the TARDIS together and made their way to her office. On finding it empty, a young man lead them to the crisis room. It was chaotic, there was no otheer term for it. People were running and shouting to one another trying to get things under control. Even Kate seemed to have lost control of her team.

Kate spotted the Doctor and Clara as soon as they entered and something like relief spread across her face.

"I'm glad to see you two" she shouted over the crowd."Things have gotten slightly out of hand". She motioned to them to follow her and she led them to a quieter area of the compound. She sat at a table and the other followed suit. Clara could see the tiredness in her eyes and also the devestation of losing too many people in one day.

"Tell me what happened Kate and let's see if we can't work something out." said the Doctor, looking her straight in the eye, waiting on her response. Clara gripped her hand to encourage her and after taking a deep breath she began...

"It started four days ago Doctor. We got a reading from the monitors of something breaking through the Scar Defence. We missed at first but a review showed the smallest disturbances in time right across the world at exactly the same moment. We immediately scanned deeper but found nothing out of the ordinary. The experts put it down to a glitch in the system and we all got on with our work." Kate paused her looking up from the table to find the Doctor pacing up and down across from her and Clara looking worried.

"I'm guessing it wasn't just a computer error after all Kate..." the Doctor sounded concerned and beckoned Kate to continue. She knew a thousand thoughts had passed through his mind in the time it took her to tell her story and a hundred different aliens could be the cause.

"No it wasn't Doctor" he eyes grew grave as she proceeded...

"A day passed and suddenly there were stories flooding in of unnatural deaths occuring from across the country. Men, women and children were dropping dead, having no health complaints. Post Mortems revealed nothing and for the last few days its only becoming worse."

"Any information at all about the deaths Kate. The smallest thing will help narrow it down for me" interrupted the Doctor, a note of urgency entering his voice. He had had several ideas about what had caused them and none of them were good. He need more information to confirm his suspicions.

"The only thing the people had in common was that they all had relations working for us. That's why everyone is so frantic here. They are trying to protect their families.I didn't know what to do so I called you here. Please help us Doctor before it's too late!" Her last sentence came as a plea as tears filled her eyes. She was in charge and she felt the pressure the most. It was on her to sort this out. She couldn't have anymore deaths on her conscience.

"It'll be okay Kate..He will sort it all out..Promise" said Clara, hoping to ease her fears. She hoped she was right because she couldn't bear the thought of losing anyone else close to her. The last year had been hard enough on her.

The Doctor stopped pacing quite suddenly, as if he had an idea and abruptly left the room. Clara and Kate follwed him as he made straight for the TARDIS. He shut the door before they reached it and it disappeared in an instant.

"Wait...where is he going? We need him here!" Kate was almost furious at his unannounced departure. Clara stood in silence. What had been so urgent that he couldn't wait for her? She really hoped he had a good explanation on his return. She was not a bit happy with him and he would know it!

Clara decided it was best to return to the crisis room and get stuck in. By now she had become familiar with U.N.I.T. headquarters and they had set her up as a recruit. This meant she had access to the network. She found a free computer and got to work. She began researching old invasion attempts but found nothing useful. She then clicked into the alien database which herself and the Doctor had provided some information for. Many of them had been defeated by U.N.I.T and so had grounds to fuel an attack on them. That wasn't great news and as she went on with her work a growing sense of dread had begun to fill her mind. She had rung her father and none of her family had been affected, thankfully. She calmed him down as best as she could, hoping that the Doctor would return with a solution.

Some time later Kate received a call and she hurried from the room. She glanced out the wondow and saw her talking with the Doctor. They seemed to be in a heated debate and somehow Clara knew he would win. She got up from the desk and made her way outside. She heard them before she saw them.

"No Doctor I can't let you do that. You can't guarentee to get out of their alive and somehow I think Clara would have something to say about it!" came Kate's voice.

"Well she won't find out will she! I know these creatures. They are the only ones capable of carrying out an attack like this. You know I'm right..." replied the Doctor.

"What if something goes wrong Doctor? What then? We'll be left with no options and no you to sort it out!" Kate's voice cracked as she spoke.

"I've set up the generator. All I need to do is to find the right frequency and activate it. I'll make sure Clara and her family is safe. I won't let her lose anyone else!" he concluded. Clara felt tears burn in her eyes. He was doing this to save her from hurt. When had he become so kind?

The Doctor left several instructions with Kate and got her to begin the evacuation protocols. Clara moved from where she had been standing and followed the Doctor to where had had this generator built. She had no idea how it would work and he didn't seem confident either but he would explain it all to her in the end. After he had saved the day, of course.

He made his way to a building near the edge of the compound and entered a side door. She snuck quietly behind him, knowing that he would never let her stay if he saw her. It was dangerous and he wanted as few casualties as possible if things went wrong.

The Doctor flicked some switches on the make-shift generator and checked the readings with his sonic screwdriver. He shook his head. Something wasn't right and that was bad.

"Come on..stupid machine...they can't have changed that quickly...where have you gone?" he muttered. There was a ssudden flash of blue and the machine began to beep violently and the Doctor began to hit the machine with sonic waves.

"No...no no. I can't have gotten it wrong..." Just then he lifted his head and saw Clara standing behind some equipment. He stood still and there was a look of apology on his face. Without warning an explosion ripped through the building and everything went black.

 **A/N: Thank You for the support on the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one too. Let me know what you think. I love feedback.. until next time!**


End file.
